


sit in silence waiting for a sign

by klarogasms



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, and by the scenery I have in my head while listening to Taylor Swift's WIldest Dreams, inspired by a Halsey Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and Mystic Falls never felt like home to me,<br/>and Mystic Falls never felt like home,<br/>and Mystic Falls never felt like home to me,<br/>until I had you on the open road and I was singing -</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit in silence waiting for a sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> This drabble is dedicated to the lovely Nik! I checked out your favourite songs on your blog and found out that you like Halsey, which is ideal because I am in love with her music! I decided to go with Drive as inspirational source, because the lyrics just resonate with a Klaroline teenage/High School AU IMO!  
> This is more of a poem than a drabble to be honest, but I hope that's all right with you :)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta reader Shannon!
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Your laugh echoes down the hallway_

 

His laugh sounded like bells to her. Like a melody in the wind.

He was her only company, her safe haven, the shoulder she could lean onto.

And she was his light, a firefly in the jar of his embrace, trapped with him to lead the way.

They loved each other, found a home in each other, and left the world behind to go their own way.

 

_Carves into my hollow chest,_

 

Her blonde hair fluttered in the wind as they drove into the sunset, drove out of the town which shackled them down; kept them apart for too long. His laugh made her smile, smile because it filled her with happiness, carved into the sadness swimming in her chest and filled it with joy.

Another sound joined his laughter, the sound of her heart finally beating again.

 

_Spreads over the emptiness_

 

She'd been empty for too long. The numbness overwhelming her unless she was with him.

He'd been angry for too long. The blind rage overwhelming him unless he was with her.

They'd stolen away at night, in the cover of the darkness. The darkness which seemed to love them, that seemed to protect them from the world which wanted them apart.

They'd fallen in love under the glaring eye of the sun, under the scrutiny of their friends' and families' eyes, because he was too horrible and she was too nice.

 

_It's bliss_

 

They stopped, killed the engine near the top of a cliff.

They sat on the hood of the car, wrapped under a blanket and in each other's arms.

She smiled softly, his hand on her waist, stroking her, loving her, holding her in a tight embrace.

He hummed a song, a song they both knew, they both liked, they adored, they fell in love listening to.

 

_It's so simple but we can't stay_

 

“Can we stay like this forever?” he whispered as he nuzzled the top of her head.

“I don't know,” she replied, her voice but a breath as she took his hand.

“We left them,” he mumbled, trying to convince her, trying to make sure she'd stay.

“But did we?” she asked, her voice slightly broken, a tear flowing down her face.

 

_Overanalyze again_

 

He nodded as he pulled her closer, laid his hand on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed deeply, covering his with her hand.

“I love you,” he mumbled, his nose touching hers as he leaned in.

“And I you,” she reciprocated, smiling softly as his lips touched hers.

 

_Would it really kill you if we kissed?_

 

They separated, foreheads leaning against each other's, breaths mingling as they took in each other’s scents.

“We'll manage,” she decided, pecking his lips, before she slid off the hood and took his hand.


End file.
